KidsJam
KidsJam was an international children's entertainment brand founded by Canadian broadcaster Corus Entertainment's Nelvana, American-based producer Hit Entertainment, and Anima Kitchent in April 2012. By the beginning of 2016, Anima Kitchent was purchased by media conglomerate DHX Media, thus giving the company its share in the brand. In April 2008, DHX Media was acquired by DHX Media, thus also having a stake. In May 2013, DHX Media's minority shares in KidsJam were brought by DHX Media and Corus, which saw Nelvana become majority shareholder with a 51% share while Corus obtained a 43.8% share. KidsJam was Launched worldwide on 2019 in Europe, America, and Asia by its owners, in light of Universal Kids' acquisition of US children's network Sprout and "growing challenges in the international children's television industry. The network was based in USA at the time of its opener. The KidsJam Channel Has 23 countries, Norway, Poland, Czech Republic, Turkey, Brazil, Israel, Indonesia, Bulgaria, Germany, China, Denmark, UK, Italy, Romania, Hungary, Spain, Finland, Croatia, Serbia, Slovakia, Albania, Thailand & Greece. History The first KidsTV feed to close was in Turkey on January 1 (New Year's Day 2019). KidsTV Was Closed in Brazil on December 24, 2015 (Christmas Eve). This time KidsTV2 was Shutdown I Norway, China And Indonesia on December 31, 2018, While UltraKids is Closed on (New year's Eve 2018) In Czech Republic, Poland, Greece And Bulgaria. UltraKidsTV2 Was closed in Germany and Israel on January 1, 2015 (New Year's Day). KidsJam Launched in Italy, UK, Finland and Denmark in July 1, 2019. GoAnimate TV Was Closed in Norway, Germany, Brazil, UK, Finland And Denmark on December 1, 2018. JimJam was Closed in Italy in June 30, 2015. KidsCo Was Closed in Europe, Australia, Africa & Asia KidsCo features renowned animated and live-action television series and feature-length movies from independent animation program suppliers Hit Entertainment and Nelvana. Among the offerings are Hit Entertainment's Oswald, Barney and Friends, Anima Kitchent's Cleo and Cuquin, & Nelvana's A Cosmic Christmas, Cyberchase, The Wild Puffalumps, School Rocks, Franklin & Friends, Babar and the Adventures of Badou, The Berenstain Bears, Wayside, The Devil & Daniel Mouse, Wayside, Franklin and Friends and Rolie Polie Olie. Guest Voice Steven (American English/Oddcast/Vocalware) Languages * Czech (Čeština) * Norwegian (Norsk Bokmål) * Turkish (Türkçe) * Polish (Polski) * Hungarian (Magyar) * Bulgarian (Български) * German (Deutsch) * Chinese (中文) * Greek (Ελληνικά) * Portuguese (Brazil) (Português do Brasil) * Indonesian (Bahasa Indonesia) * Hebrew (עברית) * English (UK) * Italian (Italiano) * Danish (Dansk) * Romanian (Română) * Finnish (Suomi) * Croatian (Hrvatski) * Serbian (Srpski) * Spanish (Spain) (Español and España) * Albanian (Shqip) * Slovak (Slovenčina) * Thai (ไทย) TV Shows & Movies * Cleo And Cuquin * A Cosmic Christmas (Only In December) * Rolie Polie Olie * Teletubbies * The Wild Puffalumps * Cyberchase * The Fairly OddParents * Franklin & Friends * Wayside * The Berenstain Bears * Barney and Friends * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Oswald * The Devil and Daniel Mouse * School Rocks Category:Channels Category:Eurasiatic Countries Category:Channels in Saudi Arabia Category:Children, teens and young people's television networks in Brazil Category:Channels in UK